KH: Defying Fate
by UltimateAvengers
Summary: This is the 1st of many AU's that will stem from "Roxas & Stitch: Absolute Chaos." Pairing: Roxas & Azura. Warning: Slightly darker Roxas, Heavy Namine/Riku/DiZ bashing! 10/17/16: Will be a one-shot for now! I won't abandon this fic! Meanwhile, I can now work on "Remnant of a KeyBlader." I update 2 fics a week, for 2 weeks each month, so that's 4 updates a month.


KH: Defying Fate

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

 _~italics~_ = singing

 **"Bold"** = Demon/monster talking/distorted voice

 _ **'Hmm'**_ = Demon/Monster thoughts

 _' '_ = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _ **(Italics)**_ = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 _ **"Kyaa!"**_ = Spell/Attack

 _ *****_ **BOOM** _ *****_ = Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS"_ = Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

( ) = Narration out of flashbacks

 _( )_ = Narration in flashbacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea for this fic. Also, this is 1 of many AU's stemming from "Roxas & Stitch: Absolute Chaos." Also, Roxas & Azura are 15 when we start, and are 16 when this chapter ends. Time in other worlds is different. Also, Roxas stole ALL the Org's tech & files, and the Samurai Nobodies chose to stay under Roxas' command. Also, Roxas has Twilight powers that heal/defend himself/allies while damaging enemies at the same time, and his Oathkeeper KeyBlade becomes a crossbow that fires Light Arrows, while his Oblivion doubles as a rifle that fires Bolts of Darkness. And since Roxas & Stitch stole Org. XIII's tech & files, they know that Xemnas is Xehanort, and know of his real his real plans, as well as a basic summary of his actions in KH: BBS.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations

 **Kingdom Of Hoshido - Day 359**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(A swirly black portal opens, out steps a 15 yr. old boy w/ spikey blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a checker patterned version of Org XIII's coat & clothes; This is Roxas. Riding on his head is a blue koala-shaped alien w/ yellow/green eyes named Stitch.)

Roxas: "Stitch, I think we're lost." Stitch: *ears twitch* "We not alone!" ?: *a clear, melodious voice (like Utada Hikaru's) sings* _~You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek; Life beyond the shore, just out of reach; Yet the tides ever change, flowing like time; The path is yours to climb. ~_

(A few feet away, in front of a lake, stands a 15 yr. old girl w/ knee-length, pale blue hair, amber eyes, fair skin, an hourglass figure, a form-fitting white dress & leggings, a silver pendant/necklace with a blue stone, a gold staff, and bare feet. She was the singer.)

Azura: *Beckons them over w/ her fingers, and smiles. * Roxas: _'Who is she, and why do I hear a drum in my chest when I see her?'_ *Walks over to her. * "Hi…" Azura: "Hello, my name's Azura, who are you?" _'Why do I feel something fluttering in my stomach when I see him?'_

Roxas: "My name is Roxas, and the one on my head is Stitch." *Stitch waves. * ?: "Halt, who are you, intruder?" (A group of feudal soldiers, led by a tall, spikey brunette man in a white coat and red open-faced helmet w/ a regal katana sword at his left hip, surround Roxas.)

Roxas: "Is this a welcoming party? If so, I'd hate to see an arrest." *summons his Dual Keyblades: Oathkeeper in his left hand, Oblivion in his right. Everyone gasps. *

"It can't be..."

"That's impossible!"

"I thought all the Keyblade wielders were wiped out in the Keyblade War?"

Ryoma (The spiky haired man in the coat): "It seems we have a visitor. Greetings Keyblader, I am Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido. We have much to discuss." Roxas: "My name is Roxas, and what is this "Keyblade war" your men spoke of?"

 **Hoshido Royal Palace: Day 359**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(Roxas, Azura & Stitch went to the palace w/ Ryoma, where Roxas had no choice but to tell them his story, and how he found that Greater Nobodies like him do have emotions.)

Ryoma: "You have suffered greatly, Roxas. I'm impressed you haven't taken your own life under the pressure." Roxas: "I refuse to let The Org. have their way. But what of this Keyblade War?" Ryoma: "It goes back a long time.

Centuries ago, there was only 1 world. It was filled with Light, a gift from an almighty power known as Kingdom Hearts. Everyone wanted it for themselves. But it was guarded by the Original Keyblade. So, using lost secrets, people forged their own Keyblades. Later, they waged war, and Darkness was born. It was The Keyblade War.

Nobody won, and most Keybladers were wiped out. The 1 true KH was lost in the darkness forever. The original Keyblade/ _X_ -Blade ( _X_ pronounced 'K-e-e-y') was shattered into 7 fragments of Pure Light,  & 13 of Pure Darkness. The 7 lights remade the world into the many worlds we have today. And then the 7 lights scattered."

Roxas: "…... I remember, 1 year ago, Sora went on a quest to save the 7 Princesses of Heart. 7 girls w/ hearts of pure light & special powers. Perhaps they are connected to the 7 Light fragments of the _X_ -Blade." Ryoma: "You may be on to something, Roxas. But, you will need to get stronger. So I shall train you!"

(Roxas spent several weeks training under Ryoma. He soaked up the lessons like a sponge. He spent some free time w/ Azura, who later brought him & Stitch to the lost kingdom of Vallah, where she revealed she was Ryoma's cousin, and the rightful Princess of Vallah. An ancient dragon, Anankos, conquered Vallah, and cast a curse to kill anyone who spoke of him or Vallah outside Vallah's borders.)

(Then, Corrin, the long-lost, youngest prince of Hoshido was brought home. Then, the next day, a cloaked stranger used a cursed sword to attack the capital, & kill the queen, causing Corrin's dragon blood to turn him into a dragon. Roxas restrained Corrin while Azura used a Dragonstone to give him control over his new power. Corrin later found the divine sword, Yato.)

(When Hoshido was about to battle the kingdom of Nohr, Corrin refused to pick a side, and Roxas, Azura & Stitch supported him. They were forced to flee, and Azura took them to Vallah, where she revealed the truth. Over time, Roxas & Azura grew ever closer. In their quest to unite the kingdoms, they made many allies, until they succeeded, and now, they are about to enter Vallah….)

* * *

 **Bottomless Canyon: Day 707**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Roxas: _'Now or never'_ "Azura, I like you, will you court (date) me?" (Corrin's army stares in shock; the girls are trembling with suspense; many men are shaking in anger. Azura herself is blushing up a storm.) Azura: "I thought you'd never ask." *walks over  & kisses Roxas. * (The girls squeal in delight, while many men growl in envy.)

 _Later that day, in the final battle…._

(Corrin's army finally made it to Anankos' throne room. There, the Princes of Hoshido & Nohr combined their sacred weapons' power w/ Corrin's Yato to create The Fire Emblem. Anankos revealed he had been controlling Nohr's *cough-evil-cough* king, and ate him to power up. He took the form of a gigantic grey dragon, and the final battle began.)

(Roxas rushes in, using his signature combo move, Dual Strike, to slash several of Anankos' eyes. Azura stabs Anankos' upper left eye w/ her staff, then laces her singing w/ magic, so Anankos, upon hearing it, starts losing the will to fight. Ryoma draws his Sacred sword, Raijinto, and unleashes an electric slash upon Anankos. Corrin charges in, wielding Omega Yato/Fire Emblem, and unleashes a furious barrage of slashes upon Anankos.

(The 4 continue this way, taking Anankos' attacks & countering w/ their own. Finally, Roxas unleashes his Final Limit: Magic Hour; creating Twilight pillars that strike from above & below, while spinning his Keyblades to create Twilight orbs that strike from the sides. Anankos falls, and the war ends.)

(The curse on Vallah is lifted, and Azura refuses to be queen, so after much debate, Corrin is now King of Vallah, and he marries Camilla, the eldest princess of Nohr, uniting all 3 kingdoms' royal families.)

 **Vallah: Day 737**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(Roxas stands on a hill, Stitch on his head & Azura by his side. Roxas now wears silver gauntlets, pauldrons, greaves, vambraces & boots, with chainmail over his shirt under his coat. Azura wears her usual dress, but w/ armored skirt /pants/gauntlets/breastplate.)

Ryoma & Corrin: "Farewell Roxas, Azura & Stitch. May you have much luck in your journey." Azura: "Thank you!" Roxas: "There's no way we'll let Org. XIII win!" (The trio enters a Twilight portal.)

 **Twilight Town – Day 737**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(Our Trio reappears on the ledge of Sunset Station Clocktower.) Azura: "Roxas, the sunset is so beautiful from up here!" Roxas: *wraps an arm around her, pulling her in close* "This world is in a state of constant sunset, so it's always like this." *Roxas & Azura make out, tongue & all*

Stitch: "Roxas, we should go to Old Mansion." Roxas: "Yeah, we gotta settle a score. (The trio now stands in front of the old Mansion, when a yellow & white blur (Namine) speeds towards Roxas screaming "Roxas! Finally, I can make you mine!" But Roxas sidesteps, making her hit a tree.)

Namine: *has swirly eyes, w/ anime chibi Roxas shapes circling her head* "Roxas, I guess love does hurt. *shakes her head to clear it, and sees Azura w/ Roxas.* Roxas, who is this woman?!" Roxas: "Namine, this is Azura, my REAL girlfriend!"

Namine: *in denial* "No, she isn't! I AM YOUR ONLY LOVE! YOU HAVE BELONGED TO ME ALWAYS!" Roxas: "You are wrong! Besides, you, Riku, DiZ & Org. XIII MURDERED XION!" Namine: "She was in the way of our love!"

Roxas: *enraged, a torrent of Twilight power flowing out of him & around everyone* "You will pay for your crimes!" Riku: *shows up* "Whoa, who turned off the lights?" DiZ: *walks up, sees Stitch, points & screams* "OH DEAR HEAVEN, ROXAS REALLY HAS ALLIED WITH THE BLUE FURBALL OF ARMAGEDDON! KINGDOM HEARTS, HAVE MERCY ON US!"

Roxas: *turns to Stitch, sweatdropping* "You sure get around, huh?" Stitch: "Meega Nala Qweesta?" Azura: "I'm sorry, what?" Roxas: "He speaks his own alien language." Riku: "That's the Blue Koala that put me in a Ballerina/Clown/Fairy Princess outfit!" Azura: "A what outfit?"

Roxas: "IF SORA IS GONNA WAKE UP ON HIS OWN, THEN WE'RE LEAVING!" Sora: *trudges out the door w/ Donald & Goofy* "What do you mean 'if' I wake up, why wouldn't I?" *Sees Roxas w/ Dual Keyblades drawn, facing Riku w/ his Soul Eater Keyblade. * RIKU, I FINALLY FOUND YOU! Wait, who's the guy w/ 2 Keyblades? I wanna do that!" Kairi: *Riku brought her to town to see Sora* "Do what, Sora?"

Sora: "Kairi! How are you here? You look different…... HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?!" Roxas: "1 yr. 7 days. My name's Roxas. As for why you slept for a year, Namine (the blonde girl) was jealous of Kairi, so she seduced you by rewriting your memories, but you accidently guilt-tripped her, so you had to sleep for a year to recover. And Namine forgot you right away to lust after me."

Kairi: *faces Namine* "YOU BRAINWASHED MY LOVE INTEREST?! I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART, YOU BIMBO!" Namine: *runs away screaming like a headless chicken. Kairi is hot on her tail. * (Donald & Goofy stand there, clueless.) Sora: *grabs everyone but DiZ* "Well, let's go find King Mickey together!"

End Ch. 1

* * *

 **AN: SO THE 1** **ST** **CH IS DONE! COUNTING THIS, I HAVE 4 ACTIVE FANFICS! THAT'S ALL 4 STORIES UPDATED ONCE PER MONTH! ALSO, THE FIRE EMBLEM QUEST TOOK A YEAR, SO ROXAS & AZURA ARE 16, WHILE THE OTHER KH CAST ARE THE SAME AGE AS IN KH 2 CANON.**


End file.
